The Eternal Despair
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: OC son of Chaos in the Percy Jackson universe. Post HoO. OC/Artemis


Shinji Hajime is the name of the OC of this story. He is sort-of a loner, meaning that he doesn't really interact with people unless they start a conversation or they are friends. He does not want world destruction or supremacy, despite popular belief. He is quiet, but can be very rebellious. He DOES have destructive tendencies, and would want to destroy all in sight when his anger hits the limit. He is OOC at the first few paragraphs, because he just lost his family. STORY HAJIME!

* * *

Shinji looked around him, finding nothing but rocks and water. He looked up, and saw the moon eclipse. His body suddenly had purple cracks, and his back was torn opened by a pair of majestic yet evil looking wings. If one looked closely, they could see that it had feathers, and had blood dripping from the tips. 'This is it.' Shinji thought. He laughed out loud. "Finally! Life, release me from your embrace! I have suffered enough!" He screamed at the top of his voice. The cracks suddenly stopped, before his skin formed back. His shirt was torn at the back, revealing two purple scars that looked like slits. The back of his hands had cracks that formed Wizard's symbol. He collapsed in pain and exhaustion. A armored figure came and picked him up, before leaving.

Shinji's POV (WARNING, I might some time switch his name from Shinji to Hajime)

I groaned as I woke up. I massaged my head from the intense pain. 'Is this how a hangover feels?' I thought. The pain slowly subsides, and left my senses clear. I remembered me on that island, which looked nothing like the place I'm at. I was shocked to see trees and a road. The road was forked, one way linked back to what looked like a city, and the other to a beach. The third path had a 'Pick your own strawberries' sign. I walked on the third path, which had a almost magnetic pull. I noticed the gloves my sister gave me for my birthday on, and had a soft purple glow to it. The memories hit back full force. I almost cried, but held back my tears. I soon passed a pine tree on a hill. After climbing the hill, I saw what looked like a camp, but with some Greek aspects to it. The flashbacks assaulted my mind again, this time numbing it. 'Okay, she's gone and there was nothing I can do. Now, my goal is to continue living for her sake.' I sucked in a breath of fresh air, before continuing my walk to the camp. I walked past a couple of kids (He's 18) that stared at me strangely. I walked to the biggest building, and knocked the door. A very tall guy answered it. That's what I THOUGHT before looking down at his legs. "You're a centaur?" I ask. He nodded, face showing shock. "Your not a demigod, how can you be here?" He asked. I shrugged. "Don't know what's a demigod, but I have seen a couple monsters in my life." I replied. I meant Dopants and Zodiarts. He looked shocked and shouted over his shoulder. "Annabeth? We have a new halfblood." A blonde with grey eyes came out from a room near the door, with a boy with messy, black hair with green eyes. She looked shocked too. "How old are you?" She asked. I shrugged again. "18." I felt uncomfortable with the attention, but the girl, Annabeth, told the boy beside her to give me a tour and explain. I didn't know what she meant.

Time skip: 1 hour

"Okay, so this is a Greek camp for Halfbloods, children of the gods, and that the Greek mythology is real?" I ask, just to confirm. Percy nodded. I sighed in despair. Shit, now I can't go home. I was alerted by a friendly satyr, Grover, that I had a strong smell of Demigod. So monsters would raid my body like a All-you-can-eat-buffet. I was lucky I still had my phone, or rather gaming device, as I had no one to call now, and the service is dead. I felt a belt around my jeans, which surprised me as I don't own any belts. A conch horn was blown in the distance, signaling dinner. I told Percy to go ahead, leaving me behind. I placed my left hand over the hand like buckle. I thought about having knowledge of my new belt. "**Gaia, NOW!" **It exclaimed. Soon, the knowledge of Earth flooded my brain, leaving me on the floor groaning. So, now I know all about my new powers. I jogged towards the pavilion, body no longer tired from the sudden info injection.

**Timeskip: At night**

As I walked over to my corner in the Hermes cabin, I heard the people in the cabin talking about the war that just passed, with Percy as the Hero of Olympus. I saved that knowledge for teasing into my mind, before I slept, arms numb from the sword practice and wall climbing. Who knew the walls changed every 5 minutes. I fell asleep quickly, wishing that tomorrow wasn't Friday, as it was Capture The Flag.

I woke up with a start, noticing that I'm not in the cabin anymore. I was in a room that was painted completely white. A man was sitting on a chair at the other end of the room. His trench coat had stars and galaxies on it, and it seemed to have a life of it's own. The man stood up, and walked to me. When he reached me, he hugged me and called me 'son'. I pulled away. "What the hell are you talking about?" I ask/shouted at him. Me and my sister were found abandoned on a orphanage's doorstep, with a letter with our names on it. The man sighed, before explaining to me.

**Timeskip: 30 minutes**

I punched him in the gut. He winced. "That was for abandoning me and Jessica on that fucking doorstep." I said to him. His face slowly warped in realization. "Oh yea, the ancient rules don't affect me." He said. I sighed. "So, Chaos, why the sudden pull to my mindscape?" I asked. Yes, Chaos is my father. He dug through his trench coat, arm going so deep, I thought that his arm had been eaten by the pocket. He told me to wait, before shoving his head in there to find it. After ten minutes… He finally came back out with a briefcase. "Here's the T2 Gaia Memories and Hidden Blades. Happy very late birthday." I took the briefcase, before opening it to reveal the whole set of T2 Memories with a Lost Driver. Two bracers that had a Maximum Drive slot were there too. I thanked him, and he said that our time is up. He hugged me one last time, and right before I went, I punched him again.

I woke up, shivering as I saw the Stoll brothers with a bucket. And my clothing was soaking wet, with ice cubes around me. I glared at them. "I give you five seconds to run." I said ominously. They wisely ran for their lives. I sighed. Today's gonna suck. I noticed the Memories in some pockets I didn't have in my jacket, the Eternal one attracted my attention the most. My arms had the bracers. I flicked back my wrist, and a long blade came out. I saw a hinge at the middle of the blade. I twisted it, so that I was holding the blade like a dagger in a ice pick grip. I twisted it again, and held it like a sword. I smirked as I thought of using the Unicorn Memory to make the blade into a lance or saber. I placed my right hand over the belt buckle, seeing as no one was in the cabin I thought that it would be safe. "**HEAT, NOW!"** My clothing heated up, clearing it of the water and wrinkles and I wasn't affected by the heat. I smirked again. 'Nice.' This new Wizard's powers are amazing. I went for the pavilion for breakfast. I squeezed with some kids that talked to me the previous day and talked about how we're cooping with this shit. After this was Archery, Canoeing and Sword fighting class.

I was okay with the bow, went round in circles in the canoe and was not used to a sword. I'm better than scythes than this, but I didn't say anything about this. In the afternoon, the Hunters of Artemis and said goddess came to camp. For why, I don't exactly know. Percy and Annabeth went to chat with their friend, Thalia. I sighed as I got back to practicing my swings. The goddess, who looked like she was 16, looked bothered by my presence, but I didn't really care. She left, saying that she needed to discuss something with Chiron. After a while, I got pissed off of the sword, so I placed it back on the rack, and took out my hidden blades and started slicing and stabbing the straw dummies up. Percy, who just got back, was surprised at my new weapon. "Awesome weapon man. Where did you get it?" He asked me. I shrugged. "Found it on me this morning." I lied. Chaos warned about me ruining the surprise. Percy seemed to accept the answer, and I went back to practicing my swings. After about ten minutes or so, I went down to get a cup of iced water. I gulped it down greedily as I was really tired and my body was overheating. I found out that if my new powers of Lucifer, my phantom's name, aren't used, or are used too much, I will burn up. So good thing I used that heat spell this morning. I found that ice cools me down quickly, and that the temperature of food doesn't really affect my body temperature. When the Hunters got settled in, we campers immediately went to choose the best of the ones available. Percy got chosen to lead a head on attack that was a diversion in the middle of the field, while a group would sneak around. If possible, Percy would grab the flag and run back. I was on guard duty.

I stood at the creak, waiting for something to happen. I flicked my wrist back and forth to play with the blade, until I heard rustling at my right. I went into combat stance immediately. Three Hunters soon came out. One of them smirked. "Look girls, they thought a boy," they spat that word, "can defend their precious flag." The one in the middle, who smirked, taunted. I stood my ground, before retorting. "At least I know what I'm doing, unlike you." They looked pissed, and the one in the middle rushed at me, the other two hunters got out their bows. I deflected the Hunter's hunting knife, before I was shot by an arrow in the left arm. I flicked a switch on my bracers, and aimed them at the two hunters, before flicking my wrist, releasing some knockout darts. My aim struck true, and the two crumpled into heaps. The third was furious and started attacking places she shouldn't have. Only thanks to my quick dodging did my manhood stay intact. I released another knockout dart at her, and she too fell into a short coma. I sighed in relief, before I heard more rustling on my left. I prepared to fire my darts again, but it was Percy who came out, with the opposing team's flag. Right before he crossed the creak, the flag was pulled out of his hands by an arrow stuck in the pole. The flag was held by the smug looking Thalia, who had around 15 hunters around her. I took out a small bomb I had under the bracer and threw it at them. It successfully knocked them out. Percy went to retrieve the flag, before crossing the creak. It turned from silver to orange, signaling our win. Chiron, the centaur, walked up to us. "The 74 win streak of the hunters ends here! Today signals the Campers' first win!" He exclaimed. The campers cheered loudly. But the cheering was silenced by a growl. A Hydra appeared out of the forest, seven (or is it nine?) heads snapping at us. A few arrows were shot at it's necks, but all it did was make it angry. I was pissed, and shouted. "Can't we campers have a good, uninterrupted celebration!?" I placed my right hand on the belt buckle. **"BLACKOLE, NOW!"** The belt's voice shocked a lot of people. But what took the cake was a blackhole appearing in the middle of the belly of the beast, and destroyed it. People looked at me jawdropped, Chiron and Artemis weren't doing much better. But I soon realize that they weren't looking at me, but the space above my head. I looked up, to see the Assassin's Creed symbol with Wizard's symbol on top. "All hail Shinji Hajime, Son of Chaos, and Heir of the Riders." Chiron said gravely, as if attending my funeral.

* * *

I won't be updating anytime soon, so SUCK IT!

* * *

What happen with Artemis when she went to talk to Chiron

Artemis walked up to the centaur. "My idiot brother has a prophecy from the Fates.

'The Son Of Chaos shall be awoken,

And the Rider's Heir has been chosen.

When the battles' lost and won,

The Gods shall fall,

and the Moon shall be lonely no more.' " She said, shocking Chiron.


End file.
